


Aleksanders Hamilsides~ ACT I

by Emoslytherin04



Category: Aleksanders Hamilsides, Hamilton - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, i think theyre neat, roman is smart, this is my new fav au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoslytherin04/pseuds/Emoslytherin04
Summary: Umm, so I thought this up and now it's a thing
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Joan Stokes/Talyn, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Valerie/ Being amazing
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Hello, Hello, and welcome to my show.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet our cast before we begin.

Hamilton: Logan Hamilton

Burr: Joan Burr (they/them)

Eliza: Patton Schuyler

Angelica: Roman Schuyler

Peggy: Talyn Schuyler (they/them/she/her)

Philip: Gavin Hamilton

Lafayette: Emile Lafayette

Mulligan: Remus Mulligan

Jefferson: Remy Jefferson

Madison: Virgil Madison

Reynolds: Janus Reynolds

King George: King Thomas I

Washington: Valerie Washington

Laurens: Terrence Laurens


	2. Lights, camera, Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know the characters a little better.

Lights up on this metaphorical stage.

We all know why you’ve come.

To hear a story.

This story is full of characters. 

Most of which you know and love.

That is probably why you are here.

I believe this may call for a proper introduction.

And, don’t you see? I’m the narrator and this is but the prologue.

Let’s begin with Joan Burr. An orphan stuck with nothing but their parents’ names and reputations, a smile and a way of looking at the world that kept them safe; a smile and a nod, but no opinions. They talk little, and smile constantly. They are blessed with a brain far more powerful than anyone thinks, but they keep it to themselves so that they may climb the social ladder.

Emile Marquis De Lafayette, a rich french aristocrat who has been communicating with his letter-love, only referred to as J. He struggles with some english, but is the sweetest and spunkiest man you’ll ever meet. He tends to be the therapist for the group, listening to everyone’s problems and providing rational solutions. He loves Valerie Washington, and idolises her and her work for the colonies.

Remus Mulligan, the embodiment of chaos. He is known for being wild and reckless, sleeping around constantly, and usually drunk. He is caring though, and wishes to rise above his ranks in society to prove his worth, as many a man did in times such as these. He is a tailor’s apprentice but wishes to join the military.

Terrence Laurens, born the son of a slave and a plantation owner who took him in as his own, Terrence has become determined to free those in slavery.

Roman Schuyler, one of three siblings. Born with a sharp glare and even sharper wit, he has been one to dazzle many a person who he’s come across. He’s known for wanting more than just a life of romance and sparkle from a partner. He wants intelligence to rival his own. But, being the oldest of the three siblings, and therefore the one with the most pressure to marry rich, he sticks to sneaking out in search of this partner he visualises.

Patton Schuyler is the second oldest sibling, and is known for being the sweetest and softest person ever. He has a bright mind and an even brighter smile, and you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. He has been sheltered from most adult knowledge, and most everyone is delighted by his innocence. His sweetness is punctuated by a crippling shyness and lack of will to socialise, so he tends to stick to the shadows, conversing quietly with his sibling, Talyn.

Talyn Schuyler, the youngest of the schuyler siblings. Is undeniably the most adorable and is referred to as “Small and non-threatening” although no-one would dare lay a hand on them, for fear of what Roman may do. Talyn simply wishes to find someone to spend time with, to design clothing with, and to love, but feels they are too young to truly meet someone worth loving.

King Thomas Sanders I of england. A wacky, somewhat psychopathic king who is determined to hold on to what little he feels he has left of his old, put together life.

General Valerie Washington, A strong, well known and loved General in the US military. She is known for being kind and altruistic, but also very stern and commanding when the times are right. She grew up on a farm in virginia with her sibling, Quil, who she misses dearly.

Then we have our main character, Logan hamilton. Born a bastard, became and orphan, son of a prostitute. He had a rough life, and did his best to hold himself to his highest standards. By fourteen, he was placed in charge of a trading charter. And while every other day, slaves while slaves were being brutally slaughtered and their bodies taken away by cartfulls, Logan struggled his hardest to keep his guard up. He would lie awake at night, staring at the ceiling, if he was under a roof that night, yearning to be a part of something big, and wishing for a war to come along so he could prove his worth. His morality greyed, and he began thieving to sustain himself and his unquenchable thirst for knowledge. One day, a hurricane wrecked his home island, and he wrote about the desperation that ran the streets like blood and hung in the air like a disease.

His writing spread quickly, traveling from hand to hand until everyone on his small island came to a conclusion; This teen, this Logan Hamilton, he could make an impact. They collected money and sent him to the mainland, told him to get his education, and never forget his origins. 

His life will intertwine with the lives of many others.

Three will love him

Two will die for him

one will trust him

One will deceive him

Two will fight with him like siblings

Two will fight against him as foes

One will be foolish enough to shoot him.

This is their story.

Be grateful you are alive to hear it

Be grateful someone lived to tell it.

For as Lin Manuel Miranda once wrote;

“You have no control who lives who dies who tells your story,”


	3. "Rapid bouts of beat poetry is referred to as rap" -Logan's handy dandy notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets the impressive Mx Joan Burr, and they grab a drink.

Logan stepped off the board that allowed him to exit the ship and onto the mainland of new york. Well, technically not land, it was a dock, but the sentiment was what mattered. He took in the sights, smells, sounds. It was cold, Logan reached into his pocket and removed a small leather bound book, reading the word he was looking for.  _ Nippy _ , he reminded himself as he began walking. He had enough for possibly one night in an old tavern, but he knew it wouldn’t last long here. He walked along the cobbled streets of New York, eyes wide. The architecture was amazing, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever find a home in this vast city. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to a face he’d recognized from a painting in princeton.

“Pardon me,” He approached the person with a hand on his shoulder. They whirled around, and looked Logan up and down, “Are you Joan Burr?”

“That depends,” They said, snapping the book they were reading closed, “Who’s asking?”

“Oh, well, my apologies, Mx Burr,” Logan bowed, “Logan Hmailton, I’m at your service, I have been…” Logan pulled out his notebook again and found the phrase he was thinking of, “keeping my eyes peeled for you?”

“Is that a question or a statement?” Joan asked, looking suspicious.

“Once again,” Logan said, replacing his journal, “My sincerest apologies, I am quite unfamiliar with the slang of the english language simply because it is often confusing, and therefore have a notebook to keep track of phrases that I must implicate into my speech patterns to sound…  _ educated _ ,” Logan smiled tentatively, “I have been looking for you,”

“I’m getting nervous, sir,” Joan also put their book away and began to walk.

“Wait, i’m sorry! I’m just- I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study,” Logan looked away, “When I may or may not have gotten...out of sorts with a buddy of yours. There is the slight possibility that I connected my fist with his nose,” Logan looked sheepishly up at Joan, “He handled the financials?”

“You punched the bursar?” Joan deadpanned.

“Yes. Look I wanted to do what you did; to graduate in two years time and join the revolutionary force,” Logan looked angry, “he patronized me, acted as if I was incompetent, Do i look inferior? I’m not unintelligent!” Logan exclaimed, he took a breath as Joan looked at him with concern, “So however did you do it?”

“Do what exactly? Punch the bursar? I don’t recall doing so,” Joan replied coolly.

“No, Graduate as fast as you did,” Logan replied, not picking up on Joan’s sarcasm.

“It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed,” Joan began walking again.

“You’re an orphan, of course! I’m an orphan! I have this theory on how being an orphan and how it affects, more specifically accelerates the rate of mental development! I’ve always wished there was a war so we could showcase that we are worth far more than anyone,” He consulted the book once more, “Bargained for!”

“Hey, kid, can I buy you a drink?”

“I believe we are similar in age, and I am, indeed, older than you,” at Joan’s agitated look, Logan changed his mind, “But that would be nice…”

“While we’re talking let me offer you some free advice?”

“Of course!” Logan was led into a tavern by the NB and they sat at the bar. Before Joan could continue speaking, Logan retrieved his small sliver of charcoal wrapped in parchment and his book, prepared to write whatever knowledge Joan was about to give him.

“Talk less,” Joan handed him a cup, “Smile more,” Logan wrote slowly, not entirely sure if Joan was serious, “Don’t let them know what you’re against or what you’re for,”

“You cannot be serious, Mx Burr,” Logan stared at Joan, drink untouched.

“Do you want to be the best?”

“Yes, but-” Logan said, preparing to point out the flaws of his companions' remarks.

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead,” Joan said with a sip of their beer.

“What?” Logan had no idea what this new phrase meant.

“To run your mouth off means to speak too much,” Joan explained as Logan flipped over to a new page and wrote this down.

“YO!” A voice called, “I’m Terrence Laurens in the place to be two pints of good beer but I'm working on three!” A dark man stood on top of a table surrounded by people, all cheering him on.

“Are they… partaking in poetry?!” Logan asked, eyes wide. Logan  _ loved _ poetry.

“Yes, the worst kind,” Joan looked at the group with disdain.

“What?” Logan didn’t realise there was a bad type of poetry

“Beat poetry,” Joan yelped as Logan grabbed them and rushed over. The next person was already almost done with their turn. The third began with a rough roll of their tongue and logan tried to mimic it quietly to himself as he listened.

“I am Remus mulligan, up in it, loving it, and yes I heard your mother say  _ come again! _ ,” Logan looked for who he was speaking of, whose mother? “Lock up your daughters and horses of course it’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets.

“Well of course it would be, why would a woman wear more than one corset?” Logan asked Joan. They looked down at him and sighed.

“He’s implying that he’s attempting to engage in sexual activities with four women.”

“At once? But only two people, a male and a female are required for copulation…”

“Well if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college!” Remus smirked and pointed to Joan.

“Joan burr!” Terrence called, “Give us a verse, drop some knowledge,” Joan shook their head.

“Good luck with that; you’re taking a stand, you sit, I’ll gladly sit, and we’ll see where we land.”

“Wha- What?” Logan looked up at burr, 

“They will rap- which is another word for rapid and aggressive bouts of beat poetry. And I will stay aside, we shall see where both parties end up.”

“Ohhhh,” Logan wrote those down quickly before pocketing his book again.

“Aww come on, the revolution’s imminent what do you stall for?” When it became evident Joan wasn’t going to answer, Logan looked up at them.

“Burr, if you stand for nothing, what do you,” he was proud to remember this one, “What do you fall for?”

All eyes went to him.

  
  



	4. Logan does very well without consulting his notebook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these words belong to lin minuel Miranda. I have edited some of the lyrics, but they are mainly from the song, MY SHOT from the broadway musical HAMILTON.  
> Just fyi.

Logan stood and looked at everyone.

“May I?” He asked, and Terrence stood aside to let him through. He stood on the table and took a deep breath as he thought about all the phrases he’d learned. 

“Ugh, such childish desires,” Joan muttered and went to sit. Logan felt something ignite inside him at the NB’s dismissive actions and he spoke.

“I am not throwing away my shot, I am not throwing away my shot!” He proclaimed and the people from earlier started to pay attention, “Because I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy and hungry and I’m not throwing away my shot,” Terrence watched, starstruck as Logan picked up pace, rolling into a faster tempo the mimicked the ‘raps’ earlier, “I’m going to get a scholarship to king’s college, and I probably shouldn’t brag but I amaze and astonish. Must problem is I have a lot of brains but no polish, I tend to need to holler just to be heard but with every word, I drop knowledge. I’m a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal, I’m just trying to reach my goal but my power of speech is unimpeachable. I’m just 19 but my mind is older, and while these new-York city streets get colder I shoulder every burden every disadvantage. But I’ve learned to manage. I dont get a gun to brandish and I walk these streets, famished. My plan is to fane this spark into a flame, but it;s getting dark and you all asked so i will tell you my name. I’m Logan hamilton I believe we are meant to be a colony that runs independently meanwhile, Britain keeps mistreating us endlessly,” Logan was on a roll now, and had captivated the entirety of the bar, including burr. “Essentially, they tax us relentlessly Then King thomas turns around, runs a spending spree

He will never choose to set his descendants free So there will be a revolution in this century. Enter me!” Logan proclaimed fiercely and Terrence stared at him.

“he says in parentheses” Terrence and Emile joked, referencing stage humour. 

“Your children’s textbooks will no doubt mention me. For I will lay down my life if it sets us free, eventually you’ll see my ascendancy, and I am not throwing away my shot,”

“Shot!” The other people started chanting

“I am not throwing away my shot,” logan repeated, and the people echoed, “Hey yo, I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy and hungry And I'm not throwing away my shot”

“I am not throwin' away my shot, I am not throwin' away my shot, Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry, And I'm not throwin' away my shot,” everyone sang together and Terrence was pulled onto the table song with the Frenchman from earlier.

“It's time to take a shot” Terrence proclaimed loudly.

“I dream of life without a monarchy,” The Frenchman, Who Terrence said was named Emile, began, “The unrest in France will lead to anarchy? Anarchy how you say, how you,” Emile looked confused and logan whispered it in his ear, “oh, anarchy? When I fight, I make the other side panicky. With my, shot” Remus shot up onto the table with a grin

“Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice. And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis,” Logan was impressed with the use of latin from the seemingly unintelligent young man, but was irritated that the irresponsible one said he was in charge “I'm joining the rebellion 'cause I know it's my chance To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants. I'm gonna take a shot” Terrence came front and center to the table and when he spoke, it was with such emotion, even Logan, who preferred to avoid emotion, was moved.

“And but we'll never be truly free Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me. You and I,” Terrence clasped hands with logan and the nodded to each other, coming to an understanding of the friendship that was sure to grow, “Do or die. Wait 'til I sally in on a stallion. With the first black battalion. Have another shot!”

“Geniuses, lower your voices,” Joan Burr butt in, looking agitated, and Logan grimaced at the condescending tone, “You keep out of trouble and you double your choices. I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught. If you talk, you're gonna get shot” Logan crouched down to look at burr, disliking their attitude and outlook.

“Burr, check what we got

Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot

I think your pants look hot

Laurens, I like you a lot

Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot

What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot

Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not

A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?

Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!” Logan blinked as he realised all eyes were on him. A feeling of anxiety washed over him, had he misused a word? Did people judge him for his raw excitement?

“Oh, am I talkin' too loud?” He asked, “Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth

I never had a group of friends before

I promise that I'll make y'all proud” he cried, looking at the three men he longed to be a part of. Terrence looked at him with awe.

“Let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!” The dark man cried and tugged Logan out into the square, which was full of people. Terrence gathered attention, and once everyone was listening, they put logan into the spotlight.he took a shaky breath and he prepared. He didn’t care if everyone else thought he was ’lame’ Terrence had done something nice, he’d do the same. He stepped up as Terence said his name,

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,” Logan began and everyone listened attentively and, as he continued, he gathered speed and momentum, and the appreciation of the onlookers, “When's it gonna get me?

In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?

If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty

Where I come from some get half as many

Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask

We have to make this moment last, that's plenty,” Then logan looked around him and came to a realisation, “Scratch that this is not a moment, it's the movement

Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went?

Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand

We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land

And? If we win our independence?

Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?

Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'

But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n' fightin'

I've been readin' 'n' writin'

We need to handle our financial situation

Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately mashin' every expectation

Every action's an act of creation

I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow

For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow

And I am not throwin' away my shot

I am not throwin' away my shot

Hey yo, I'm just like my country

I'm young, scrappy and hungry

And I'm not throwin' away my shot” everyone joined in and Terrence shot Logan a joyous look. For the first time ever, Logan allowed an emotion to wash over him. 

Belonging

With a look of disgust, Burr grabbed their book and headed home, disappointed that they had lost someone with such potential to such scoundrels, and also fighting the yearning to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it’s done!  
> Gods this was difficult to write, but it was done quickly.  
> Now onto the next chappie!


End file.
